Flight
Flight, more commonly referred to as flying, is the ability to defy gravity and propel oneself through the air at tremendous speeds. Self-propelled flight is by far the fastest way to fly to one's desired destination. Usage *Fly to another location. *Float and hover in the air. *Glide through the air. *Evade attacks or escape capture. *Aerial reconnaissance. *Carrying an enemy while airborne to either intimidate them, or cause them harm. Overview Flying self-propelling through the air.]] Naturally flyers can lift themselves off the ground through sheer act of will or by rising one or both hands into the air: once airborne, he or she can self-propel through the air at tremendous speeds and in any direction he or she chooses. Flying automatically grants the user access to several other abilities he or she can utilize: hovering, floating and gliding. While flying, users can carry other people with them. Phoebe Halliwell is the most notable natural flyer, in total, she has flown on three different occasion, each time was due to her levitation power temporarily evolving, enabling her to fly. Control Natural flight takes time to learn, as one must first learn how to maintain balance and navigate while floating. Some users may also find landing difficult, and will mostly likely crash land a few times before they are able to land on their feet. However, people that naturally posses and uses the power of Levitation requires no training when their power evolve because they already have alot of experience defying gravity, they can all fly with ease. Speed Self propelled and winged flight can match some forms of teleportation in speed, (ie) Orbing. However, a self propelling flyer can fly much faster than someone using wings, as seen when Phoebe flew from San Francisco to Phoenix in a blink of an eye. Weather Resistance While flying, the user will automatically gain immunity to extreme weather conditions, temperatures of heat and cold and atmospheric pressure. This protection is presumably extended to people the flyer carries. The user will also be able to perceive his or her's surroundings. Variations Of Flight Winged Flight A variant of the power used to fly with assistance, wings. Winged flight is somewhat rare amoung demons and a few good mystical beings, (ie) Fairies and Cherubs. However, some beings have to transform into animals to fly; vampires turn into bats. A mortal, Leo Wyatt possesses a pair of large feathered wings extending from his back, enabling him to fly. Leo can magically retract his wings into his body to conceal them, and push them out when he wants to use them. Mist Flight A variant of the power used to fly with assistance, a mist of clouds. The ability to fly on a cloud is somewhat rare, it's only possessed and used by Wood Nymphs. A Nymph once transformed or surrounded the lower half of her body in a cloud of green mist, enabling her to fly. The cloud had leaves fall form it, indicated that the Nymph was used the elements of nature to create it, which all Nymphs have power over. Broomsticks flying on a broom.]] A variant of the power used to fly with assistance, a broom. Magical witches can empower normal Brooms, and use them to fly. They can also navigate the broom to fly in any direction they want. The broom seems to magically gravitate the witch in place, preventing him/her from falling off. Phoebe was taught how to tap into magic by Eva. She channeled her magic into a broom granting it the power to fly, she then sat sidesaddle and flew on it. Phoebe proudly rode against the full moon while her sisters looked on. Magic Carpet A variant of the power used to fly with assistance, a magic carpet. These are simply enchanted rugs, blessed with the power to fly. They can travel vast distances in a short amount of time, and seems comfortable to travel on. The rug also seem to gravitate the user in place, preventing him/her from falling off. While moving, the user can either stand, lay or sit on the carpet. Bosk, a demon, had one of these rugs. However, after Jinny, also a demon, killed him, she inherited it. Both could silently command the rug to fly to their desired destination. List of Users Notes *Phoebe has used this power on a number of occasions. Once was after she shrunk to five inches, because she was so small and light, she was able to propel herself to fly. *When Yen Lo, An Ling and Phoebe Halliwell entered limbo, all their levitation powers advanced to flight. *Dragon Warlocks have the power of flight, something one particular Dragon Warlock noted he inherited from his father. His flying power was stolen by a Genie, who then gave it to Phoebe. Phoebe later wished this power away. See Also *Floating *Hovering *Levitation Category:Powers